


飞机上

by papai



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papai/pseuds/papai





	飞机上

飞机上实在是吵的不行，可能是最近压力太大吧，平时能从上飞机就呼呼大睡的村上信五今天困意全无。明明大家都很困了，回头看看身后的yasu也已经睡得像要冒出鼻涕泡来一样，多次闭上眼睛也只能无奈的再次睁开，盯着面前的书标题出神。

他当然没有注意到斜后方的丸山注意到他很久了。况且今天两人没坐并排，丸山对自己的恋人更是挂念不已。 偶尔会在座位缝中间看到村上精致修长的双手轻轻搭在书上，但他又时不时扭来扭去的，可能是失眠了？眼看还有快2小时才到目的地，要继续扭下去丸山心头的一团火就要被扭出来一样的躁动着。

又磨蹭过去了10分钟，村上起身去了厕所，这可不是好机会吗？！想着赶紧去给可爱的恋人讲讲笑话让他能够安心的继续睡觉那该多好！便直接站在厕所门口等待着村上开门的一瞬间给他一个惊喜…

 

3分钟过去了…  
？可能只是在开大？嘛应该…没问题…

5分钟过去了…  
飞机上噪声怎么这么重根本听不见里面有什么声音啊！！！！万一信酱他！！！！昏死了！！！怎么办啊！！！！！！

丸山焦急的等待着，幸好晚上的航班灯光暗的不行，没有人注意到可疑的人在厕所门口站了快10分钟却不去用对面的厕所。

"哐铛！！"飞机突然的颠簸使厕所里的人突然发出了什么声响。  
"信酱！！信酱你没事吧！！我是maru！！！"丸山轻轻敲了下门，又怕被飞机上的其他人注意到赶紧环顾了一下四周。

门突然就开了，伸出一只手直接抓了丸山进去随着只有锁门的"咔哒"声。

 

 

"maru…出…出不来…帮嗯…帮我…"  
丸山惊呆了，自己的恋人运动裤褪到了脚上，硬得不行的挺立在空气里，泪眼婆娑的向自己求助。

顾不上这么多了，飞机厕所里实在是太狭窄，抱着坐在马桶盖上的恋人就是一顿猛亲。根本听不见对方的喘息声，鼻息却像催情剂一样游走在脸上。随着颠簸偶尔会撞上对方的牙齿也无所谓，狠狠地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，时不时轻咬一下留下自己的痕迹。村上已经快上气不接下气推开丸山，视线正对的就是丸山被挤压在裤子里半勃起的小兄弟。

"咔啷啷"

直接伸手打开丸山的皮带，解放出丸山欲望。用手先上下抚摸一下，知道丸山喜欢自己的指节，便又刻意的用食指中指重重夹着顶端，大拇指抠动一下那个小孔，好像有要冒出什么的趋势。在手里逐渐变大，抬眼看看丸山向下看的紧张表情就觉得好笑得不行。为什么他会这么紧张呢？不经大脑思考就直接含上了顶端，惹得站立着的人突然有些抖动。

毕竟这是在飞机上，村上这么主动丸山怎么可能会不紧张。现在仿佛自己的神经被含在嘴里，村上的舌头每每舔过那个小孔就有数百万个尖叫着的小人从丸山脑中跑过，自己的腰已经软的不行，只希望能够更深的挺入温暖的口腔里。

舔弄了一会村上放开了嘴里的东西，把自己的手指伸进嘴里又胡乱搅动一通，直接向身后的蜜穴探入。

丸山抱起村上，自己坐在了马桶盖上，恋人自己扩张的朦胧的眼面对着自己。说实在的跨坐在丸山的腿上自己扩张使村上感到无比的羞耻。伸头去找到了丸山的嘴唇，一边在后穴中出入自己的手指，逐渐增加到两根的同时丸山并起两人的欲望撸动起来。仿佛身体要融化掉一样，下身的手指一用力直接就顶到了那个让人无比幸福的部位上，一阵绵长的呻吟都融化在丸山的亲吻中，放开丸山的嘴唇倒在肩头直喘气。不管三七二十一直接再加进一根手指，想赶紧让丸山进来，真的好空想让他赶快进来…

"信酱自己扩张真的很色情呢。"丸山直接抵在村上的耳边说到。明明飞机上这么吵，镇魂般的声音直接灌入心灵的最深处，身体止不住的颤抖直接就在丸山手里出来了。

"你就已经出来了…快自己上来，这里太窄了…"丸山把村上的精液一股脑抹在自己的上面当作为润滑，捏着自己的就直接伸进上方的柔暖穴口中。

"啊…啊嗯…好大…啊"村上膝盖发软，根本已经支撑不起自己，多亏丸山捏着自己的屁股…啊不行真的太羞耻了…从今以后还怎么和maru做…  
"啊…啊！！"

丸山直接顶上了前列腺，一阵阵酥麻的感觉让村上直接瘫在丸山宽厚的肩上。伸手抚摸着自己又一次硬起来的地方，感受丸山一次又一次的顶弄在那里。  
"你…你怎么这么…这么大啊…啊…"  
"还不是你这么诱惑我…"

持续顶着深处，丸山抱起村上放在马桶盖上。在公用厕所里，双腿大开的杰尼斯应该前无古人后无来者了吧？丸山半眯着眼，琐碎的头发让村上看不清他的表情，一阵一阵的进攻让村上漏出的呻吟持续着。

"啊…啊…嗯啊慢…慢点啊…太大了…"  
"幸好飞机上比较吵呢，要不你就得忍着不叫出来了…唔…"  
丸山的粗气挑拨在自己的发根里，自己和丸山的手重叠在欲望上撸动着，不过当然不会有人知道在飞机厕所里会是如此色情的场面。

"唔嗯…maru…我又要…我又要出来了…啊啊！"  
还没等话音落下村上便直接在前后夹击下释放在手里。  
"再…再一下就好…信酱…"  
丸山持续顶着那里让村上一阵叫了出来，好像还能再出来些什么一样。抱起村上的腰又是几下之后直接射在村上里面。

"信酱…"

 

 

待两人清理结束之后再次回到座位上，门把们都用疑惑的眼神望着他俩同时从厕所回来，看来事情并没有这么简单。

 

 

 

又一次回想起来时，丸山才发现骑乘这么好的体位，为什么忘记了扒开衣服品尝一下胸口两点的滋味呢？  
"你别告诉我这就是这一个月都用骑乘的理由！？"丸山隆平遭到了坐在身上的人一阵猛pia头。


End file.
